<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Gift by RayRayyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915405">Christmas Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRayyy/pseuds/RayRayyy'>RayRayyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anders (Dragon Age) Needs a Hug, Christmas Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:06:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRayyy/pseuds/RayRayyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders never got to celebrate Christmas within the confines of the circle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Female Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually wrote this in 2011 as part of a Tumblr Dragon Age secret Santa, so the Hawke featured is someone else's character. Not sure if the username is the same, but it was written for devirinis</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anders had never really celebrated Christmas properly. All of his childhood memories had been replaced by the Circle and their lack of festive spirit, or emotion in general.</p><p>Once, he had timed his breaking of out the Circle to coincide with the snowfall of that year – it was magnificent. He had only ever seen snow in picture books, or when he "accidentally" used a frost spell in the shower, not that this was an acceptable substitute, you understand.</p><p>He had found a lovely dwarven lady who was willing to sell him some boots and a cloak for certain <i>favours</i> – magical, not sexual – and he headed north in Amaranthine.<br/>He travelled past children sledging, and building snow-dwarves. He could smell cooking food and hot wine as he passed houses; he hovered slowly outside a large house with an open window. He could see the candles they had lit, and the fireplace littered with flames. But Anders wasn't sad. He was outside the tower, and what's more, he was outside in his favourite weather, and that was the best thing he could've asked for.</p><p>He loved watching the snowflakes fall from the sky, the way they settled in among the already fallen snow. The brisk chill in the air and the way it turned cheeks and noses pink. Seeing everyone wrapping up warm, and snuggling closer to retain body heat. It made Anders feel warm and mushy inside, and that was his favourite feeling.</p><p>Unfortunately, his trip to Amaranthine was cut short due to a couple of steely-eyed Templars who happened to be passing his way, and who were not in the Christmas spirit at all. They marched him straight back to the Tower, and he missed another Christmas of freedom.</p><p>Anders had known Theia Hawke for just over a year now. He had met her just as the weather was turning colder in Kirkwall. She had run into his clinic with a beautiful, dark-haired mage, a fierce looking red-head and a blonde dwarf with more hair on his chest than a wilds bear.</p><p>"I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation. Why do you threaten it?"</p><p>"I'm just here to talk." She had a kind voice, not remotely like any of the other "visitors" he had had recently. She flicked the brown hair out of her eyes with a graceful nod of her head. Anders noticed the leather armour she was wearing probably wasn't keeping her very warm in the current cold they were having. He immediately wanted to warm her up.<br/>Anders was cut off mid-thought by the dwarf saying something about the Deep Roads.</p><p><i>Well this doesn't sound good</i>, and that was how Anders met Varric Tethras.</p><p>Anders had spent a lot of time with Hawke and her collection of outcast friends. He had helped her raise the money for the expedition, killed mercenaries that attacked her in the night, ventured <i>back</i> into the Deep Roads for her, helped her get over the loss of her sister to the circle. He had helped Hawke help her friends, regardless of their opinion on mages; and Anders had fallen for their valiant leader – he had fallen hard.</p><p>It shortly became that time of year again. The nights grew dark faster, the air was colder, and every so often, snow would fall onto the streets of Kirkwall.<br/>Ander's clinic had become crowded with people coming down with winter illnesses, and he was finding the season hard and over-tiring. Varric had mentioned that Theia's mother would be providing a meal for everyone tonight, which lifted his spirits slightly. Every so often, Theia would bring Anders a lunch box of Leandra's snacks that he would warm up. He loved Leandra's cooking, but didn't want to insist upon them; it was a lovely surprise to find a bundle wrapped up for him, however.</p><p>Anders saw to the last patient he had lined up and washed his hands and face in the corner sink. He attempted to comb his hair, knowing it was futile, but Anders had never met Mrs. Hawke. He was a little nervous.</p><p>Just as he was drying, he heard footsteps behind him. <i>Not now. Please, not now</i>. He turned and found himself face-to-face with Theia Hawke.<br/>"Oh, hello! I thought you were another patient. I nearly cried." His face relaxed back into a smile.</p><p>"Nope; no maladies or injuries today, Anders. I was passing through Darktown and I wondered if you would care to join me on my way back home.</p><p>It had been a while since Anders had been to Hightown. It unnerved him; being around so many Templars and Chantry sisters. But, he obliged and shut the door to the clinic behind him. He took Theia's arm and they set off towards Hightown as the snow started to fall.</p><p>She had swapped her usual leather armour for a long emerald green cloak; her hair had been left down as well. It certainly didn't look like she'd just "been to Darktown". Regardless, he settled into her grasp and fell into step with her as they took the trip to Hightown, back to Hawke's mansion.</p><p>They arrived at the front door and Theia stopped suddenly causing Anders to stumble slightly.</p><p>"Wait, shut your eyes." Anders looked at Theia and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Are you kidding?" She gave him a look that signalled she was not. He sighed and shut his eyes tight. She led him into the house, through the hallway to the sitting room.</p><p>"Aaaaand, open them!" Theia was grasping at his arm as he peeked out of one eye before widening them both.<br/>The living room was brightly lit with candelabras everywhere. There were garlands of holly and mistletoe draped across the fireplace and the furniture was festooned with ruffles and velour fabric all in a luxurious deep red. In the far corner is where Anders' vision was caught, however. There, stood an enormous tree that almost reached the ceiling. It was decorated with holly berries, candles and had glittered ornaments hanging from the branches.</p><p>Stood in the middle of the room - each holding an oddly shaped parcel - was Varric, Isabela, Aveline and Leandra. "Merry Christmas, Anders!"<br/>Theia was stood behind Anders, grinning.</p><p>"Did you do all this for me?" A smile crept across his face as he turned to face the rogue behind him. She nodded and held out a big box with his name on.<br/>He kissed her on the cheek and sat down on the floor with the box as everyone crowded him. Anders reached in and pulled out a very small, sleepy orange tabby with a red ribbon around his neck.</p><p>After a hasty exchange of presents and a lot of food, they all collapsed into the various chairs and drank the wine that had not been finished at dinner. Varric was telling Leandra stories about pillaging pirates, Isabela and Aveline were sharing a bottle of wine without the need for glasses. Theia and Anders had fallen asleep on the couch, her head on his shoulder and the tiny kitten curled on his lap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>